Play Date
by Millie55
Summary: Last time we checked in with Dom he got in an accident and went to his ex for help. There he met his son Mason. Today Mason and Dom have their first 'play date'. Will Mason and Dom get along or is it just a lost cause? One-shot.


**Hello again readers! Time for another fan fic dedicated to… DanaIsis! She felt that I left "Unexpected" at a cliff hanger so I have written another one shot on Mason and Doms first 'Play Date' I hope you enjoy.**

**~Millie**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Fast and the Furious movies. ****

* * *

**I walk out into the child filled park as O'Conner drives off behind me. Small children run freely in the grassy field, older kids play on the play structure and teenage girls sit off to the side giggling hysterically. I see Aya off in the distance sitting on a picnic blanket with Mason sitting down beside her disinterested in the park. She calls me over with a big smile on her face and I wonder over to them casually. Aya stands up and greets me with a hug. "Mason, this is your fath- my friend Dom," Aya changes what she's going to say mid sentence. Mason gives of a slight wave to me then returns to playing with his Hot Wheels cars.

Aya pulls three sandwiches out of a wicker picnic basket and hands them out to us. We eat in silence until Aya demands that Mason take smaller bites instead of eating half of the sandwich at once. We finish up eating and Aya says "Mason honey you run off and play, mommy needs to talk to Dom alone,"

"Okay mommy, love you," Mason smiles before running off.

"What do you need to talk about?" I question as I lean back under the shade of a tree.

"Mason - If you two hit it off are you okay with taking him a few times a week?" Aya ask nervously.

"Sure," I smile. "It would be a problem, why the need to ask?"

"I need to get another job. One isn't enough anymore. When I found out I was pregnant I had to borrow money from my parents who weren't to happy with it; 'I wasn't married so it shouldn't of happened in the first place' They barked. At first I wasn't happy about the pregnancy either. I felt I wasn't ready; but when I had Mason my whole lift changed. I never knew how much you could love someone until then," Aya stops speaking due to become over whelmed with tears. "I'm sorry," She apologises as she wipes her tears away.

There is a sudden tap on my shoulder and my head snaps in the direction of Mason. "Do you want to play with me?" He asks as he holds out a white and blue Hot Wheels car.

"Sure," I reply as I get up from the ground. I fall Mason the sand box where he sits. I sit down beside him and look down in front of me to see a race track created in the sand. "What are we gonna play?"

"Racing. Do you know how to play?" He asks as he places his car at the starting line.

"I haven't played with toys for a long time you will have to refresh my memory,"

"Okay. We both start on the starting line and we drive all around the track and if I win you by Mommy and I ice cream and if you win Mommy buys the ice cream," He smiles.

"Ready?" He asks as he places a finger on the roof of his race car.

"Yep"Mason begins to make beeping sounds and suddenly makes engine sounds as he pushes his car around the track. I push my car around one of the turns when Mason stops me. "No. You have to make the car sounds,"

I press my lips together and make an 'er' sound with my lips as I push the car around the track.

"Mason!" Aya shouts as she approaches. Mason ignores it and send his car over the finish line. He jumps up in triumph. "Mason!" Aya shouts again and Mason quickly picks up his cars and runs to her. I get up and fallow him to here. "Dom is gonna take us for ice cream!"

"Is he now?" Aya asks as she takes the cars from him and places them in her bag.

"I am," I grin as the three of us head towards the ice cream cart. "Okay what does everyone want?"

"I want a caramel Sunday!" Mason says excitingly. "It's my favourite,"

"Mine to," I smile. "And you Aya?"

"Strawberry Sunday," She replies simply and I order.

We walk over to a park bench we all sit to eat. "Dom got the same ice cream as me Mommy!" Mason shouts as melting ice cream drips from his nose. Aya looks down at her watch and stands up. "Mason honey, it's time to go,"

"Awe Mom I don't wanna go yet. I wanna play more with Dom," Mason wines as he stands up. A slight smile grows over my face as Aya gets down to Masons level.

"Maybe if you ask nicely Dom with come over to our house and play some other time," Aya says and Mason looks up at me hopeful.

"Yeah that would be nice,"

"Yay!" Mason says his smile wide.

"Look Grandmas here to pick us up," Aya points out and Mason runs to her.

"Thank you," Aya says then goes to walk off but stops when I say. "No. I thank you. Today is probably gonna be one of the most memorable days of my life. Thank you for letting me be apart of my sons life. It's scary how much he is like me when I was a kid,"

"Same time next week?" Aya asks.

"Yeah - see you then,"

* * *

**Well there it is. There first play date. I hope all enjoyed and will check out my other fics. I will also take requests for one shots in this fandom and others. (If you are wanting a one shot in another fandom I will happily write one for any of the fandoms I have also written for. If you are wanting one that I have never written for run it by me and I'll see what I can do.) **

**~Millie **


End file.
